¡Déjame trabajar!
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Nunca presentes a tu novio a tus compañeros de trabajo. Es posible que se hagan amigos y al terminar la relación, te veas obligada a verlo seguido. Gran error Blue, gran error. ¡Mi primer OldRival!


**...**

**¡Déjame trabajar!**

**::**

_By: _

_Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo Único**

**...**

* * *

Disclaimer: One-short totalmente dedicado a Kari McCartney, gracias por toda tu ayuda, My dear friend :D

* * *

Teclo un numero en la barra de buscar de Excel y le resulto negativo. Volvió a chequear las varias de hojas que estaban en su regazo y comprobó que el número de la factura no aparecía en su base de datos. En conclusión, debía ponerla a un lado y luego comprobarla con sus demás compañeras.

—Blue, solo relájate, no es como hicieras esto todos los días

—No debí ofrecerme para ayudarlas...

White al escuchar el lamento de su amiga solo rio un poco, se levanto y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a la chica.

—Eres de gran ayuda, eso no lo dudes

Usualmente dentro de esa gran compañía de modas, ella era la encargada de diseñar nuevos vestidos, pero aquel mes, había entregado sus bocetos con anticipación y a su jefa le había fascinado los nuevos atuendos que había confeccionado. Cuando estaba a punto de irse vio como la zona de contabilidad estaba muy atareada, por lo que ofreció su ayuda a cambio de almuerzos gratis.

—El especial de hoy es filete a la parrilla — le dijo Platinum sin dejar de mirar la pantalla — ¿Te lo pido?

—Eso ni lo dudes — le aseguro Blue

Luego de unas horas, las tres chicas decidieron ir a comer, le avisaron a Platinum que los tres almuerzos ya estaban listos. Al llegar a la cafetería solo cogieron sus almuerzos y se sentaron en la mesa.

—Blue — la llamaron — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

La castaña levanto la mirada y vio a un chico que trabajaba en la sección de ventas de su misma empresa. Era un chico alto, cabello negro y ojos rojos. En varias ocasiones había coqueteado con él, pero le contaron que era casado y cuando conoció a su esposa, no pudo evitar tenerle cierto cariño.

—Ya la estás haciendo Red

El chico rio y se sentó en la misma mesa que sus compañeras.

—¿Te molestaría si invitara a Green a la oficina?

Blue casi se atraganta con la carne que estaba comiendo, de inmediato White le paso un poco de agua que la chica se tomo de un solo sorbo.

—¡¿Qué?! — Grito exaltada — ¿Por qué lo invitarías aquí?

—Bueno... lo he invitado para ir a jugar bolos con otros chicos...

—...— Blue no decía nada, luego de un momento, suspiro — está bien, no tengo ningún problema

—¿En serio? — pregunto

—Si no veo por qué no

Red le agradeció y se fue.

—¿Estas segura? — Le pregunto Platinun — ustedes dos terminaron hace un mes, ¿No te sentirías algo mal?

—No lo creo, al fin al cabo, fui yo quien termino con el

—w—

Lo malo de estar en la zona de contabilidad era que estaba en frente de la entrada y cualquiera que entraba al lugar lo primero que veían era a ellas tres trabajando. Cuando llego el ex de Blue, ella solo se agacho, tratando que no la viera, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

—Hola Blue — la saludo

Ella solo levanto la mano. Solo quería que el reloj marcara las 5:30 para irse lo más rápido posible o al menos eso quería hacer.

Tenía pensado acabar con el mes de abril ese mismo día. Pero pensar en que su ex se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ella le hacía dar muchas vueltas en el asunto. ¿Qué les estaría contando a sus compañeros de venta? ¿Las demás chicas de diseño estarían coqueteando con él?... ¿Eso sería malo? Pues... no ya que era su ex... pero igual no era lo adecuado.

—Blue — la llamo White — Ya me estoy yendo a casa, Platinum se fue hace una hora

—¿Eh? — cuando miro el reloj de la computadora se dio cuenta que eran las 7 de la noche — ¡Tan tarde es!

White rio.

—No es necesario que te quedes, si quieres te llevo hasta tu casa

Blue reviso el documento y se dio cuenta que no le faltaba mucho para terminar. Estiro su cuerpo y le sonrió a su amiga.

—Terminare este mes y me iré a casa — le dijo

—Okey, gracias por tu esfuerzo... Green aun no se ha ido, si sucede algo no dudes en llamarme

La chica asintió y White se despidió. Blue volvió a estirarse y siguió trabajando. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era pensar o encontrarse con Green así que solo debía estar concentrada en su trabajo.

—w—

Ya era un poco más de las 8 de la noche y Red o Green no se iban, el pelinegro tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y debía terminarlas antes de irse o estaría en problemas. Como manera de distraerse, el castaño había decidido ir a molestar a su ex novia, pero Red se lo había prohibido. Le ofreció su laptop personal y Green comenzó a jugar solitario mientras esperaba a su amigo.

Blue aun estaba en la oficina y por lo que sabía, solo estaba ella y los que irían a los bolos con Red y Green. Aunque quería irse de una vez, necesitaba terminar aquel mes y si antes dijo que le faltaba poco, pues había sido falso, ya que debió buscar en otros archivadores, con muchas más hojas, las hojas que le faltaban.

—¡Oh! Blue, ¿aun no te vas? — Escucho la voz de Red que era acompañado con su ex y demás colegas

—Quiero terminar este mes, de ahí me iré a casa — le respondió

Red le deseo buena suerte y abrió la puerta. La castaña noto la mirada de su ex, pero poca importancia le dio. Debía estar concentrada en su trabajo. Se lo debía a sus amigas y a esos estupendos almuerzos.

—w—

—Oh... — Dijo Green — Creo que olvide mi billetera en tu oficina

—¡¿Eh?!— dijo Red, pero luego suspiro — Ni modo, aquí tienes la llave, ve por ella, te esperamos

El castaño acepto la llave y volvió a tomar el elevador. En su interior, no pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción. Primera fase, completada.

—w—

Blue sonrió y estiro sus brazos hacia el techo, quien diría que las últimas facturas que le faltaban estaban ordenadas y listas para poner en el otro archivar que tenia. Cogió su cartera y comenzó a retocar un poco su maquillaje, ahora que estaba soltera debía dar una buena impresión a cualquier otro chico.

—Siempre me gusto ese color de lápiz labial— escucho detrás de ella

No había necesidad de voltearse, reconocería la voz en cualquier lugar. Ella lo miro de reojo y guardo sus cosas en su cartera.

—¿El gato te comió la lengua? — le pregunto

—No, es solo que no me gusta gastar mi saliva

Blue tomo su cartera y la coloco en su hombro, al fin podía irse con la satisfacción de haber hecho un buen trabajo. Para llegar a la salida, debía pasar por el lado de su ex, en su momento pensó que la dejaría irse sin ningún problema, pero cuando sintió su mano sobre su muñeca, supo que la cosa no acababa ahí, pero ya era muy tarde para reaccionar. Green ya la había acorralado entre la pared y su cuerpo.

—Siempre tan testaruda

—¿Que puedo decir? Las viejas costumbres nunca cambian

Green sonrió y beso a la castaña. Era un beso fogoso, de esos que solo el castaño sabia que a Blue le gustaba. Salvaje y que le hiciera saber que era deseada, pero que también le indicara que ella no sería quien mandara.

—No... deberíamos estar haciendo esto... — le dijo la castaña entre el beso

—Como si te importara

El castaño acaricio el cuerpo de Blue, sus manos se posaron sobre su cintura, donde la junto contra él para estar más cerca. Metió sus manos bajo la camiseta de la castaña y ella soltó un gemido al sentir lo frías que estaban.

El chico beso sus mejillas y barbilla, para que no notara que sus manos viajaban hasta sus pechos. Donde los acaricio sobre el sostén.

—¡Ah! Hmm...

Green sonrió mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello. Pero para improviso de ambos, el teléfono del chico sonó. él chasqueo la lengua y trato de ignorarlo, pero hastiado por el sonido, se alejo de mala gana de Blue.

—¿Que? — pregunto — si, ya la encontré... bajo enseguida — colgó el teléfono y miro a Blue que estaba en el suelo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y le costaba respirar, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esa escena — lo siento, debo irme... Puede que lo continuemos en otro momento

Él se acomodo su ropa y camino hacia la salida. Blue se volvió a rendir contra él y lo primero que había cedido habían sido sus piernas, era por eso que estaba en piso.

—Deberías cubrirte esas marcas antes que te vayas — le dijo señalando su cuello y marchándose

Ella se tomo el cuello y con toda su fuerza corrió hacia el baño y al mirar su reflejo, vio que Green le había dejado un recordatorio de lo sucedido. Lo bueno es que había traído una chalina por si hacia frio. Se arreglo su cabello y se quedo mirando un momento al espejo.

La verdad, es que había sido él quien había terminado con ella. Aquel día, le dijo que no encontraría a otro amante o persona que aguantara su carácter y que cuando este lista, que esté preparada, porque la ataría a el de por vida. Y eso era cierto, confirmaba que no habría otra persona que le hiciese sentir esas cosas a excepción de Green.

Se acerco al espejo para ver mejor su cuello y estimar cuanto tiempo estarían así. Ahí se dio cuenta, aquello no solo era un recordatorio, también eran marcas para probar que era suya.

* * *

**Fecha: 27 de julio de 2013**

_Bueno! Ya va siendo hora que me ponga las pilas, despues de andar desaparecida por un buen tiempo. Como mencione arriba este OneShort esta dedicado a Kari McCartney, de su incorporeo. Gracias por todas las risas en nuestras conversaciones y como te dije! Solo necesitaba una semana para terminar este pequeño Oneshort y espero que realmente te haya gustado._

_Ahora a mis queridos lectores, espero les haya sido de su agrado. Creo que me he oxidado en hacer partes algo perverts, pero que mejor que ir practicando. Ahora su servidora se ira a dormir, van a hacer un poco mas de las 3:30 y ruego a dios que mi madre no se de cuenta._

_Bye Bye_

_**Naomi-chian**_


End file.
